


The (Mis)Adventures of the 7th Hour Band Class

by PuriPuki



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuriPuki/pseuds/PuriPuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc and Morgan are beginning their freshman year of high school, guided only by their elder sister Lucina, a soon to be graduated senior. In their seventh hour class, they meet their beloved sister's friends, and will come to know how significant the bonds forged in the hell that is high school can be. </p>
<p>(a modern/marching band au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Mis)Adventures of the 7th Hour Band Class

**Author's Note:**

> In which Marc and Morgan begin their first year of high school, and learn that Lucina is much more popular than originally thought

Marc Lowell had always wondered why high school was the only degree of education that anyone ever seemed to talk about. Sure, elementary school was important, obviously; that's where the basics of education and functioning society were. Middle school was arguably important too, he supposed, though no one truly liked middle school. Not even Marc, with his ever-present and ever-growing love of learning, had enjoyed middle school, for it was the embodiment of the awkward transition from childhood to adolescence (plus all the kids liked to make inappropriate and poorly timed jokes about genitals, it got annoying after a while). So no one really cared for middle school either.

 

But high school was different. Everybody talked about high school like it was the only form of education that existed, aside from college. It was a time of budding independence, of coming-of-age, of creating bonds that would hopefully last a lifetime, and possibly even finding one's purpose in life. A grand time, and one of the greatest experiences that a person could live through.

 

...Or at least, that's what everyone liked to say.

 

Marc looked over to his side where his twin sister, Morgan was seated. She shifted in the leather bus seat that the two shared, and whether this was from anxiety or excitement, Marc didn't know. He tapped her softly on the shoulder, just hard enough to get her attention. She turned to him with a questioning look and spoke.

 

"What's up, Marc?" She asked, her voice quiet to avoid disturbing the sleeping or otherwise very cranky students that occupied the school bus with them.

 

"It's the first day of school." Marc stated matter-of-factly, keeping his own voice just above a whisper. "You nervous?"

 

Morgan seemed to consider this question for a moment or two, looking up at the ceiling of the bus before shaking her head and answering candidly.

 

"No. Are you?"

 

Marc considered the question himself, mimicking his twin's actions, then replying just as plainly.

 

"Nope." He said, then stopped a moment to reconsider. "Well, maybe a little." He admitted, giggling softly in an attempt to come off as casual. Morgan smiled at this.

 

"What? You don't have a reason to be nervous, silly!" She teased, shoving his shoulder playfully. "Sure, summer's over, and that blows. And we are freshmen, but remember what dad said?" She asked, continuing despite the affirmative nod from her brother. "He said that Lucina will show us around and get us used to the school anyway, so it's no big deal! And you know Lucina, she'll whoop anyone who tries to pick on us." There was almost an air of pride in Morgan's word as she said this, as if having your big sister have to come and save your rear end when something happened to you automatically gave you the rights to brag about it. Well, Marc supposed that it kinda did if said big sister really pummeled the other kid.

 

Suddenly, a voice cut Morgan off from her small speech.

 

"I wouldn't unless I absolutely had to, Morgan. You should always approach matters calmly before resorting to violence."

 

Marc leaned forward  to look at his other sister, Lucina, who sat in the seat across from theirs.. Her long, blue hair was neatly brushed, and her clothes virtually wrinkle-free. She gave off the air of a high school senior just on the cusp of adulthood, and yet a playful (if somewhat sleepy) smile was present on her face. Morgan beamed back at her, forgetting all about putting her twin's nerves at ease.

 

"But if you DID have to resort to violence, you'd do them in, right?" She pressed. "Like, give 'em the old one-two!" Morgan imitated punching motions with her hands, already imagining how her big, strong, older sister would beat up the hypothetical bully. Lucina put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh at her little sister's silliness, and Marc himself found that he had to resist the urge to tease Morgan for her little show.

 

"Hm...well, if they were going after you two, I suppose I'd have no choice." Lucina jokingly admitted, leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes as she tried to get a few more moments of blissful sleep before the bus reached the school. Neither Marc nor Morgan continued to speak; Morgan being satisfied with Lucina admission regardless of whether it had been a joke or not, and Marc now finding that any previous nerves had all but ebbed away thanks to the distraction that his sisters' banter had provided. Instead, he now found himself looking forward to when he would reach the school and start his first official day as a high school freshman.

  

* * *

  


 

Thankfully, the bus reached its destination not long after the three siblings had let their conversation drift off. Ylisse County High School was a giant of a building, looming over the groggy students as they made their way into its hallways. It was an old school, probably a century or so. However, it was well-kept; renovated numerous times to keep up with the tastes of the generations that walked in and out of its doors, and its solid, modern interior and tall glass windows did not betray its age.

 

Marc and Morgan had already received their class schedules at the freshman orientation that had been held at the school a week ago, and Lucina had already gone online to find what her schedule was supposed to be, so finding first hour wouldn't be a problem for any of them. Lucina had offhandedly mentioned that she usually went to the library before school began, and was apparently planning to take the twins there before she would show them around the school. Although, Lucina barely had time to even execute this plan, when she was abruptly cut off as a very loud, very excited, and very high-pitched voice rang through the corridor.

 

"Lucinaaaaa!"

 

Both Marc and Morgan were caught off guard as their older sister was suddenly tackled by another student. Lucina struggled to maintain her balance, but managed to stand her ground as she sputtered and stuttered in surprise.

 

The other student was a small young girl, shorter than Lucina, but perhaps a little more heavier. Her bright ginger hair was put up in short, cute, bouncy pigtails, and a large, gleeful smile lit up her lightly freckled face as she embraced Lucina.

 

"Cy-Cynthia!" Lucina stammered, arms spread stiffly at her sides in awkward confusion. Before she could speak any further however, she was cut off as the other girl, "Cynthia", was oblivious to Lucina's distress and continued to babble in excitement.

 

“Ahh! Lucina, I’m so glad to see you!” She cried. “I missed you and the other guys so much over the summer, you have no idea!” Finally releasing Lucina from her grip, Cynthia took a step back.Though for some reason, her face became contorted in apprehension, as though she had suddenly remembered something of a very unpleasant manner. "Wait! What are you doing here?! Weren't you supposed to graduate last year?" Cynthia inquired, apprehension turning into horror. "Oh my gosh! Don't tell me you got held back!"

 

Marc couldn't help but stare in utter bemusement at the girl. She was loud, more expressive than Marc thought humanly possible, and she apparently left no room for others to speak once she got the ball rolling on her own train of thought, if the current situation was anything to go by. It left Marc in a stunned silence for a moment, unsure whether to make a move and intervene, and even more unsure on what said move would even be. Glancing over, he saw that Morgan looked to be in the same predicament. However, when he looked back at Cynthia, he saw that Lucina wore an expression that spoke of having dealt with this type of situation many times before. When she spoke, it was in a calm, patient manner.

 

"No, Cynthia, I didn't get held back." She stated. "I was a junior last year, remember? This year is when I'll graduate."

 

A look of comprehension dawned on Cynthia's face, and for a second Marc thought he got a quick glimpse of embarrassment before it was dismissed.

 

"Oh...oh, well, that's good! I was worried for a second there." Cynthia replied, reverting back to the cheery air she had started off with. "I should've guessed anyways, you're way too smart to be held back, Lucina!" Lucina blushed slightly at this.

 

Suddenly, as if only just now noticing their presence, Cynthia turned over to Marc and Morgan, a curious look now painted on her face. How many expressions did this girl have anyway?

 

"Hey, who are these two? Friends?" She asked.

 

"Actually, these are my little siblings" Lucina corrected, making a gesture at one twin, then the other. "This is my brother, Marc, and this is my sister, Morgan. They're freshmen, and my father asked that I show them around the school. I was about to take them to library." She explained. Always eager to meet new people, regardless of how odd said people seemed to be, Marc decided to finally chime in and introduce himself to Lucina's friend.

 

"Hey!" He greeted, giving a small wave. Morgan mimicked him, and Cynthia seemed to approve of this.

 

"Oh, hey! I'm Cynthia! So, you're both freshmen?" She asked. This time, it was Morgan who spoke first.

 

"Yep! What grade are you in?"

 

"10th! I'm a sophomore!" Cynthia stated pridefully. This pride didn't last long however, as Cynthia suddenly seemed to realize something as she stared at her fellow underclassmen.

 

"Hold on, so you're both Lucina's siblings, but you're in the same grade level?" Cynthia tilted her head as she asked this.

 

"We're twins!" Morgan answered. Now it was her turn to be proud. Lucina seemed to have lost some interest in the conversation, and now looked to be patiently waiting for a chance to change the topic; though Cynthia's eyes widened slightly in surprise at Morgan, and it seemed that Lucina would have to wait a little while longer for said chance.

 

"Oh my gosh, seriously?! That's so cool! I did think that you guys really looked alike. Man, I wish I had a twin!" Cynthia said enviously. Though it seemed that she had momentarily forgotten about Lucina, the senior looked to have something of importance to say, and although she knew it rude, she interrupted the conversation.

 

"Cynthia, did you happen to come from the library?" She asked, causing Cynthia's attention to come back once more to her friend.

 

"Yeah, actually!" She chirped. "Though, none of the usual guys were there, if that's what you're asking. So I left to look for them. That's when I saw you and your little siblings!" She explained. "It IS the first day, so maybe they're trying to find their classes or something?" Cynthia offered, looking almost guilty for not knowing the whereabouts of "the usual guys". Marc wondered as to who his older sister and her friend kept referring to. Usual guys? Lucina gave a small sigh, and Marc noticed that she looked rather disappointed at Cynthia's answer.

 

"I had told them to meet me at the library today..." She muttered. Marc and Morgan's big sister wasn't exactly the type to get "angry" easily, however Lucina admittedly had quite the temper when pushed too far, and Marc had a feeling that whoever the usual guys were, that they were in for one hell of a lecture from his big sis, and he felt a twinge of pity in his chest. Despite her apparent irritation, however, Lucina refrained from any further complaint, and turned to her little siblings, changing the subject once more.

 

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. Marc, Morgan, come with me. I'll show you what I can of the school before the bell rings." Now, she addressed Cynthia. "Cynthia, do you want to come with us?" She offered, and Cynthia was very quick to accept.

 

"Sure! Good students gotta show the newbies around in case they get lost, right?" She teased. Feeling equally as teasing, Marc rebutted.

 

"Hey, you're a sophomore, aren't you? Wouldn't you have been a 'newbie' last year?" He said, smirking playfully.

 

"Yeah, wouldn't exactly call you an seasoned student. Sure you're qualified to show us noobs the ropes?" Morgan joined, giggling as she spoke. Cynthia looked comically offended at the retaliation, as if feeling the need to defend her honor as a slightly more experienced underclassmen. Lucina laughed at her siblings' teasing and her friend's exaggerated reaction, and began to lead the way as she and Cynthia showed the two twin freshmen around Ylisse High.

 

* * *

  


 

Though Lucina and her enthusiastic friend had not been able to show Marc and Morgan the entirety of the school before the morning bell had rung, they had been successful in showing the twins where their classes were just in case they were unsure, along with other important facilities such as the cafeteria, nurse's office, and of course, the library.  By the time it was time for class to start and the four had to part ways, Marc and Morgan both felt rather calm about their first day of high school (which was more than many other freshmen could say). The two fortunately had first hour together, and when class began the two were situated comfortably in their shared biology class. Or at least, as comfortable as one could be situated in a biology class. Science lab stools were incredibly cruel and unforgiving to the posteriors of the students that had to sit in them.

 

The day itself passed by rather quickly, to Marc's surprise, and was actually rather repetitive. All of his classes had practically been the same thing; the teacher would introduce themselves, take roll, introduce their course, occasionally hand out a flier, then the bell would ring and the teacher would wish them a good day, and that was that. After eating lunch with Morgan, his sister remarked that her day had been quite the same. Marc wasn't all too surprised, first days were always about introductions. Now it was 7th hour, and Marc hoped that for once the monotony would change, even if only a little.

 

Earlier in the day, when Lucina had showed her siblings around the school, Cynthia had asked Marc if she could see his class schedule. He had complied, and as she read it, she exclaimed in surprise that she had the same 7th hour as him. Soon after, with a quick evaluation of Morgan and Lucina's schedules as well, the students had come to the realization that all four of them had been placed in the same band class together for the last period of the day. Lucina had seemed pretty happy about this, and Cynthia had remarked that she hoped that there would be others that she knew in that class.

 

'Maybe we'll all have the same band class together like last year!'

 

Now, Marc was making his way to the band room, glancing at his schedule once more to make sure that he had the room number right. Morgan was walking with him, as the two had just come from the same 6th hour class (As it turned out, the twins shared four out of seven classes together, which both found to be rather convenient as far as worrying about not having a familiar face around was). It wasn't long before the found the band room, and as the walked into the spacious room, Marc spotted Lucina, who appeared to be conversing with another student before she met Marc's gaze and cut herself off to motion to the two to come over.

 

"You two! Come here." She called, offering a small, friendly smile. "So, how has your first day been?" She inquired. Marc was about to answer, though to his annoyance, Morgan cut in front of him before he was able to get a single word out.

 

"Pretty good so far! Marc and I have 1st, 3rd, and 6th together, so I haven't really been nervous. This school is huge though! I don't know how I'm going to remember where everything is." She chattered on excitedly. Now finding an opportunity to butt in, it was Marc's turn to cut off any further sentences from Morgan.

 

"My classes have gone pretty well too! Though, all I really did was get a bunch of papers." He said, much to Lucina's amusement.

 

"The first week is always like that. You won't be doing much. And the school may seem big at first, but after a while it becomes easy to navigate, so you'll be fine." Lucina reassured. "Oh! This is Laurent, a friend of mine." She added, gesturing to the boy that she had been talking to earlier, who had been waiting patiently by her side.

 

"Lucina's siblings, I assume? It's nice to meet you." The boy said, giving a polite smile. Marc noted that Laurent was dressed surprisingly formal, with not a single crease to be found in his impeccable, white button-up shirt and his short blond hair neatly combed. He was dressed much better than at least half of the students that Marc had seen over the course of the day, and it looked like he had dressed for a job application rather than the first day of school. Still, though his smile seemed a little stiff and his words may have come off as a little practiced, his tone was friendly and Marc returned his greeting; albeit a little more enthusiastically.

 

"Hi! I'm Marc, and this is my sister, Morgan!" He introduced, Morgan waving energetically at Laurent. "Are you a senior like Lucina?" He asked. Laurent simply nodded in response to this question, his attention drawn away from the conversation as he began to look around the room as if he was looking for someone.

 

As students began to fill in the room, Marc noticed the increasing number of students that came by and greeted Lucina. There was a boy with fluffy white hair and pierced ears who had come to say hello, only to be shooed away by Lucina when he began to playfully flirt with her; along with a rather fit and well-muscled girl with sharp eyes and short, chin-length hair who had seemed happy to see Lucina again and made a remark about how she'd better join the volleyball team with her this year. In total, Marc counted nine students who had come over specifically to talk to his older sister. The conversations had been brief and ended within seconds due to the limited time before class would begin, so neither Marc nor Morgan had any time to inquire as to who these strangers were or just how popular Lucina was at this school.

 

In fact, the only one who had come over that Marc even vaguely recognized was, to Marc and Morgan's great surprise, a boy named Owain. Owain was actually the three siblings' first cousin; a bright, if rather strange boy with a love of theatrics and an even larger love of standing out. Owain had seemed ecstatic to see his younger cousins "finally joining the big leagues", as he had put it, and was the only person in the sea of people that had come by to actually acknowledge Marc and Morgan.

 

It was only when the bell rang and all of the students were seated that Marc realized that he had been so caught up in the strangers (and Owain) who had flocked around Lucina that he hadn't even so much as glanced at the band instructor. The class schedule had listed her name as "Pendragon, Tiki", and now that Marc actually bothered to look at her, he had the feeling that despite Ms. Pendragon's seemingly youthful face that she had been teaching for quite a while. Once the students quieted down, Ms. Pendragon called for their attention, a slight English accent highlighting her words.

 

"Welcome, everyone. My name is Ms. Pendragon, and some of you recognize me if you had band class last year." Marc noted that Ms. Pendragon glanced in Lucina's direction and smiled softly when she said this before she continued. "I know that it is the last class of the day, and that the first day of school is almost over, though I would ask that you don't get too excited and allow me to borrow your attention for just a little while longer after I take attendance."

 

Ms. Pendragon didn't waste much time after this before she got down to the basics of what would be happening over the course of this year in her class. She explained how band practice would continue even on weekends, how they'd be playing at home games, and that they'd be performing in competitions against rival schools. She was far from boring, though Marc found that as the clock ticked on that it was harder to pay attention to Ms. Pendragon and instead kept catching himself glancing at the other students in the band room, particularly the ones who had seemed to be so familiar with his big sister. He poked Lucina lightly on the leg to get her attention.

 

"Hey, do you know a lot of the kids in this class?" He whispered, ignoring the nudge he got from Morgan to be quiet.

 

"A lot of them were in band last year, they're friends." Lucina explained briefly. Her eyes didn't so much as glance at Marc as she spoke. "I'll introduce you to some of them later, if you want." And the conversation ended there.

 

Eventually, the final bell rang, and the students rose from their seats and scrambled to get out of the band room, eager to go home as Ms. Pendragon tried to call out a goodbye. Lucina herself had taken a few moments to personally approach the teacher and talk with her, and Ms. Pendragon seemed pleased to see Lucina again. Then, Lucina said her goodbyes and went to join Marc and Morgan, who were waiting patiently next to the door for their sister. However, once they were reunited it was not moments after they had stepped outside of the class that several students immediately flocked towards Lucina, as if they had been waiting for her. They were the same kids from before, Marc noticed, and now that class was over they spoke much more excitedly. Words of how nice it was to see Lucina again and how they were nervous about this year and how their summer had been were jumbled together into one dissonant mess that Marc couldn't make sense of.

 

He looked over to his two sisters through the group of people, and although Morgan looked largely disinterested and even a little annoyed with the other kids and seemed to only want to go home, Lucina, though looking a little overwhelmed with the attention, seemed fine with chatting and catching up with her fellow students.

 

Unfortunately, neither twin shared this enthusiasm, for once.

 

"Lucina, come on! We gotta find our bus before it leaves without us." Morgan whined, interrupting the white-haired boy from earlier and motioning for Lucina to hurry. Marc simply nodded in agreement with Morgan, and the two sped up a little to emphasize their desire to leave. Lucina looked at them in confusion for a moment, before giving a small sigh. She looked apologetically at the others, and then quickly said her farewells. Her friends looked reluctant to see her go, though before they could object, she had already raced off to catch up with her younger siblings.

 

"That was a little rude, Morgan." She huffed, now caught up with the two. "Those were my friends, and I haven't seen them all summer." Though Marc admittedly felt a little bad about ripping Lucina away from her friends so abruptly, these words didn't appear to have any effect on Morgan, who replied nonchalantly.

 

"Well, we have to find our bus!" She repeated. "And besides, couldn't you always just text them? You'll see them again tomorrow!" Morgan didn't leave any time for any further argument after this, as she rushed off once more, forcing both Lucina and Marc to hurry on after her.

 

It didn't take long for the three to find the bus that would take them home, and once they were seated once more in the stiff, leather seats, Marc listened idly as Lucina began to chastise Morgan's rash nature once more. Minutes later, the buses left the loop they were stationed at, and the arguing of his sisters gradually died down as the prospect of going home after a surprisingly tiring first day of school became more and more appealing by the moment. Lucina made one last threat to tell their mother about Morgan's rudeness, though Morgan brushed it off and took to gazing out the window at the sights that passed them by, and Marc found himself beginning to fall asleep from the lull of the bus. With that, Marc and Morgan's first day of freshman year came to a close.

  
....Marc still didn't see what all the fuss was about.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to the modern au/ marching band au that nobody asked for! This is actually a collaborative work between three people: Donny (chief editor and expert critic), Amethyst (only one with an ao3 account and a lovely writer) and myself, Skylar (a lonely nobody who plays FEA too much)! I was the primary author of this chapter, with Ame and Donny being the editors and co-authors, so I get to do this particular author's note. Either way, all three of us are ecstatic to be able to work on this project together, and hope you enjoy the ride! If you liked this chapter, please leave kudos, and feel free to comment! (Also, as I'm more of an artist than a writer, I plan on drawing this au so you can get a real feel of it. So stay tuned for that, I suppose!)


End file.
